Forgotten Memories, Healing Blossoms
by Naria Lacour de Fanel
Summary: It's a story about: The MABUDACHI TRIO! Can lifelong friends melt a heart of ice, or will the winter remain?
1. Chapter 1

Again, another visit to fanfiction past. This was written between 2004-2007. I still love Fruits Basket, though I can say I do not miss my old writing style. Original author's notes, etc.

* * *

Ok, this is my first official strictly Fruits Basket fic! Whoo hoo!! Hey, this is for all of you who are HUGE fans of the Mabudachi (i.e. Blossom) Trio and who never see fics about ALL THREE GUYS! WOW! *mutters*{ I have a knack for writing the fics no one else does...or maybe I just have weird tastes..first nekos n' master, now the Three Amigos...} Anyhoo, I hope I did ok, enjoy! ^_^

Warnings: Shounen-ai, it said so...TWICE in the description, so if you're not even a mild pervy yaoi fancier, then don't blame me if you read something your homophobic little mind doesn't like!

Disclaimer: The most excellent Blossom Trio doesn't belong to me...nor do any manga/anime characters...Damn!

Forgotten Memories, Healing Blossoms

"Hatori!!!!" Ayame happily cried, throwing himself at his long time friend. However, hearing Aya's battle cry, the dragon simply stepped to the side while the snake came to a graceful halt. "That is cheating, Tori. But I forgive you nonetheless!"

"What was the emergency, Ayame," Hatori coolly asked...right down to business for the oh-so collected Hatori. Aya was of course, sent into drama-queen mode.

"Oh, it's TERRIBLE, Tori-san! Shigure seems to be rather sick, I mean, he's howling like a wounded animal!"

Right on cue, a low wail echoed through the house and reached Hatori's ears; it did indeed sound like a wounded dog. Bag in hand, Hatori made his way through the house, in search of the irritating noise, with Ayame babbling the entire way.

"TORI, it's awful! Sweet little Tohru and my darling brother are in school, and Kyonkichi wanted nothing to do with him! So I was forced to stay with him until you arrived, and the noise is DREADFUL!"

Hatori ignored the flamboyant cousin until he reached the source of the noise...Shigure's study. He briskly slid open the door, stepped inside and knelt down next to the yowling dog, who was curled up on the floor shivering.

"You can stop making that noise now, Shigure," Hatori said as he whipped out his stethoscope and rolled Shigure onto his back. However, instead of seeing Shigure smirking or laughing or doing anything Shigure-like, he had an actual grimace of pain. A bit of fear washed over Hatori.

"Shigure, can you hear me?" Hatori asked softly. Shigure winced and whispered something, but it was rather inaudible. Hatori pressed closer. "What?" But still, he could not her his cousin's words, he moved closer, ear nearly touching Shigure's lips.

"...keeki...saru....ba..ku..." came Shigure's soft whisper.

Cake? Monkey? Monster? But Hatori had no time to process that information properly before being tackled from behind by an overexcited Aya and pulled down around the waist by a not-so sick Shigure!

"Baka Hari!!" Shigure and Aya yelled in unison. Hatori secretly fumed inside as his conniving cousins cuddled, prodded, and wrestled his unresisting form. He quickly stood up after several minutes of annoyance, gathered his things, and headed for the door, turning only to say, "Next time, only call if there's an emergency."

Ayame, being controlled by Hatori's words, did nothing. But the clever Shigure dashed after the dragon and blocked the doorway before he could leave.

"You know, Hatori, it wouldn't hurt to have a sense of humor about these things," Shigure casually said.

"And you, Shigure, could learn to grow-up," Hatori said coolly. "You and Aya have always been like this, I don't understand. One of these days, someone will get hurt by this nonsense. Someone could have needed me while you were playing your little games."

"Perhaps we thought the games would be fun. You do remember fun, don't you?"

"I have no time for that! Not with my responsibilities."

The truth was, Hatori wanted nothing more than to be free of his responsibilities, but he never could be. So why lament the loss of freedom? Just living with it proved much more beneficial. Although, Shigure and Ayame were always there for him when he needed a break the most. They had a way of making him forget...like when they were younger, in high school. Sometimes he missed that, but he had to work, he had to face reality, not play games.

"You did when we were younger," Ayame, who had just entered the room, said. (His need to talk to Hatori, rather than obey him, had freed his mind. ^.^)

"Yes, but now who is the only physician in the family? Who cares for Akito? I do. I'm needed!"

"Yes, Tori-san, but what about what you WANT? Do you want to drown yourself in your work," Ayame questioned.

"Do you really enjoy taking care of Akito that much," Shigure sneered, sidestepping Hatori to stand next to Ayame.

"It is not a question of what I want, it is a fact that I am the only one capable of such things. Now I must go," Hatori said as he turned to the door once again. As he stepped forward, he felt a soft hand grab his arm.

"Tori-san...I'm worried about you," Ayame's suddenly meek voice said.

"As am I, Hari," Shigure stated, wrapping his arms in his robes.

Hatori stopped moving and turned to face his two best friends.

"Tori, we have been worried about you for a very long time. I wish you would let us help you," Aya said in a more confident voice.

Hatori felt something stir through his body, something he had forgotten long ago. He looked at his two friends standing there outright concern on their faces. It had been a long time since he had seen these two act in such a way...but the emotion they showed was...touching. Apparently they cared for him very much, and he wished he could say he could do the same for them, but he wasn't quite sure he had the capacity to care in him.

"I don't need any help, Aya. I need to leave," Hatori said depressedly as he turned to leave once again. A hard smack to the back of his head turned him right back around only to be face to face with an angry Ayame.

"How dare you! How dare you," Ayame screamed, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. "How can you be so cold towards us?! We have been nothing but loyal to you for all of these years and you show your care for us by turning your back?!"

"Ayame-"

"Shut up, Hatori! I am so very tired of it! We try our hardest to lift your spirits because we are deathly worried about you! And you call our efforts foolish, a waste of your precious time! Can you not see that we love you, Hatori? We care for you so deeply that we feel the pain you choose to ignore," Ayame huffed and glared at Hatori, placing an arm around Shigure's neck.

"Ayame does indeed speak for both of us, Hatori. Your behavior has been less than courteous to your two best friends, who are only looking out for your mental well-being. When you hurt, we hurt," Shigure calmly stated, soothingly patting Ayame's shoulder. "It's not only you being eaten by this pain."

The forgotten feeling returned to his body, swirling all through his veins. Hatori's mind raced...How had he hurt his two closest friends so deeply and yet not recognized it?

Had he been so selfish all this time? Why was this bothering him now? Nothing ever had before. The expression on Ayame's face actually hurt him.. it was a look of pain and disapproval towards the dragon. Why should he care what Ayame thought of him? Why did it guilt him that he had hurt Aya and Shigure? Pain was something everyone had to deal with, they could handle it...but he didn't really want them to, especially if he had caused the pain. Why was that? The two stared at him while he was deep in thought, wondering what was going through his mind. Hatori suddenly looked up.

"I-...I am very sorry, Ayame, Shigure," he murmured. "I did not know that you cared for me so deeply. I thought that all this time you were trying to annoy me, acting as you usually do. I did not know that I had hurt you. My deepest apologies."

Ayame rewarded Hatori with a stunning smile, Shigure shrugged, and both walked towards the angsty dragon.

"Tori-san, we shall always be here for you," Ayame cooed into his ear, wrapping his arms around Hatori's waist.

"Yes, Hari, because we need you just as much as you need us," Shigure whispered, pressing himself against Hatori's back, wrapping arms around his waist as well. Hatori, unsure of this sudden cuddle session, tensed. But the soft nuzzling from Ayame against his chest, and Shigure's cheek rubbing against his back, made him feel eerily comfortable, so he relaxed. These were the two people he cared about most, though he didn't know how to show it. He had treated them unkindly, and he felt truly sorry now, feeling their bodies against his, reassuring him that they cared. Never had he felt so at peace...never. He pulled Ayame closer to him, and buried his face in the silvery hair.

"Aya, I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you," he whispered, though it was partially muffled by the hair, and his embraced tightened.

"I forgave you, Hatori. I just want you to be happy again, like you used to be," Ayame whispered back. At that moment, both men looked to each other, faces inches apart. Hatori hesitated, but seeing the compassion in Ayame's eyes made him press his lips against the other's. The tender kiss lasted but a short while before passions were unleashed and they drank each other down, exploring the recesses of the other's mouth as if the sun would never rise. Shigure's grasp on Hatori's waist tightened beyond the point of comfort...bringing Hatori to his senses. He pulled away from Ayame, violently pressing down on the shorter man's shoulders to break the kiss. What was he doing?! Why did he just do that?! Was that forgotten feeling stirring inside him...love? He had only felt it once before...when Kana was with him! No! This couldn't be happening! Not again!

"Aya, not like this...I can't! Not- not...again," Hatori whispered to the snake, falling to his knees, clutching his once injured eye, as if in remembrance. "I deserve...I have to be alone."

"Hatori!" Ayame whimpered, his eyes misted with tears.

"But you're not alone..." Shigure tenderly cooed. "You know that." Hatori turned a tear streaked face up to the inu, and roughly pushed the writer's comforting hand from his shoulder.

"What could you know about me, Shigure? What?!" Hatori suddenly stood and rounded on the calm inu. "How could you possibly know how I felt when I-I-...when I broke Kana's heart?! I made her waste away...she was dying because of me! Me! Why would I do that to someone again? How...how could I? Why?"

The dragon's tears began to flow again at the thought of Kana...and how could he possibly do the same thing to the ones he now loved and trusted the most? He couldn't stand the thought of Ayame and Shigure in the same state...Akito would never approve of the dragon, the snake, and the dog together; possibly happy. He would do the same thing...make Hatori erase their memories, but he alone would be the one to be haunted by them, and always long for the happiness that would never return. He couldn't do it again.\

* * *

A cliffhanger!! O.O

I do that a lot...^_^...o.O...*dodges sudden barrage of rotten vegetables*

I'll write more if you review!

P.S. Just so you know BEFORE you flame me, I wrote this in one night, on 2 hours of sleep and a ginger ale, so if the dialogue isn't quite right, don't be so snarky....


	2. Retribution

Warnings: Mild Shounen-ai; for all you allergic to such acts should probably not read this as you might break out in a rash [a deserving punishment, I'd say! :D]

Disclaimer: Thanks Natsuki Takaya for creating such loverly characters with which I can write pervy things! ^_^

And now chapter TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally...sheesh...I had MAJOR writer's block, I mean, I wanna get to the juicy stuff, but to be REEEEEEALY juicy it's gotta have some substance! So here's more substance for ya!!

By the way, just so you don't get confused the "||" mean a flashback and the loong line bisecting the chapter is a time lapse. Understand, yes? Well...meh if you don't!!

* * *

The day was cloudy, dark, and rainy. Normally, he would have thought such a day beautiful, but the misery that consumed his heart would not allow it. To him this day was bleak and weary, just like him. He sat in his lonely office, completing the useless paperwork a doctor must do. No patients for him today, just paperwork and stocking supplies. Akito had his time today and no emergencies had come up. But there was always the paperwork to drown in. But what if he ran out of work to do? What then? Usually, he would visit Shigure, but that was out of the question. Not after what happened…

|| Hatori knelt on the floor, both Shigure and Ayame looking down upon him with deep concern. Their worry and good-will brought a realization to him; he loved them. He loved them more than anything in the world. They were the only ones who loved and truly understood him; the only ones to make him happy …but Akito. Akito would make him pay for feeling that way. Akito made him lose Kana…he would not lose these two and be trapped within his memories. He could not live though that again. The pain was too much…

He stood up and pushed past his beloved friends, ignoring their pleas to stay. He walked away, never looking back, but the feel of Ayame's sweet lips and Shigure's comforting arms still clung to him as he walked to his car, haunting him with what could be his. ||

Hatori shook himself free of the memory…it had happened weeks ago, but it still tormented him. It bothered him because he had not seen Aya or Shigure since that day. They had not tried contacting him, perhaps because they had finally decided to leave him be. It gave him a sense of peace and loss at the same time. He did not want them with him, and yet he pined for them. It was torture, but it was for the best. Even if Ayame and Shigure finally spoke to him, it could never be the same between the three of them. The era of the Mabudachi Trio had come to an end…Hatori felt his body become heavy with sorrow as waves of depression swept over him. Why did this bother him so much? Didhavehave to hurt so badly? He rested his head in his hands and sank into the sadness, wave after wave of misery washed over him. He did not fight because could not save himself, it was a futile thing. He fell far and away from the rest of the world, sinking into his own depression before finally falling into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hatori…"

Hatori heard someone distantly…but they didn't matter…nothing mattered anymore. Sleep soothingly took hold again.

"Hatori…"

The voice brought him further from his sleep, annoying him, but sleep…yes…sleep…A warm pressure on him lips brought a vision of Kana to his mind. The Kana he loved and adored for so long. The only one to truly love him for what he was, who he was…The memory of her soft lips upon his…He pressed back, telling Kana that yes, he loved her, too. Everything would be okay now that Kana was here. But…why would she be here, kissing him? She no longer remembers anything…Hatori's eyes shot open to meet the shining chocolate brown eyes of Shigure. The dog only grinned as Hatori backed away, a look of pure astonishment on his face.

"Wha-what," Hatori stammered.

"Well, I couldn't let Ayame have all the fun," Shigure said smugly, nodding towards the door. Hatori followed his gaze and saw Ayame standing in the doorway, a strangely neutral look on his face.

"Why? What are you-" Hatori began before Shigure interrupted.

"Well, we left you alone for a while hoping to see you come around. But our little plan didn't work, so…"

"We have come to rescue you," Ayame completed the sentence.

The warm feeling swept through Hatori…just like before…He shoved the feeling away. He couldn't have that, not now…He had to make them understand somehow. But they never could truly understand the pain he had suffered…and the fear caused by it.

"I can smell the fear on you, you know," Shigure drawled, half chuckling. Hatori shot him a warning look. Of course, it didn't faze the writer, he just shrugged. It was only then that the dragon realized that he was on the floor, looking up at the two. He must have fallen asleep on there somehow…it didn't make sense…but then again, nothing did at the moment. He did nothing to remedy the situation, as it was his house and he could sit anywhere he damn well pleased…although he did scoot farther away from the other two occupants of the room.

"Hatori, stop running from us," Ayame stated. Hatori paused in his thinking at hearing that…how the hell could Aya ever know?! How could he possibly understand?

"Ayame, you don't know what you're talking about," Hatori hissed.

"I myself have suffered just as much as you have, Tori-san, but I chose to embrace what I had rather than wallow in misery!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You, Hatori. I'm talking about you! I know what it is like to be left with painful memories!"

"What do you mean?!"

Ayame visibly trembled before speaking. "Hatori. I love you…I have always loved you. All I ever wanted was your happiness, and you found that in… Kana," Ayame looked away. "When you found her, you left me and Shigure behind. And you crushed any fleeting hope I ever had of being with you. I thought I was an important part of your life, but you left me behind, trapped with the special memories I had of you. You never knew that every smile and every touch meant so much to me. You never knew how your smile or laughter affected me. I know I loved you then as I love you now, because simply your presence makes me happy, and when you are not in my presence…the world just is not as beautiful. You left me in a cold, bleak place for years, Hatori… I know what it is to have a broken heart-" Ayame looked up as a single tear trailed down his cheek, "and what it is to be forgotten."

Shigure padded his way over to Aya and wrapped his arms around the snake's waist. Ayame turned away from Hatori, burying his face in Shigure's chest. The writer smoothed Ayame's hair, a comforting gesture…but then he turned his eyes to Hatori.

"But Aya loved me as well, and I loved him, too. Instead of denying what we felt, we found solace in each other after you left us. That's what he meant by 'embracing what he had'. And now you have us again, Hatori," Shigure said, eyes shining with deep wisdom. "But are you willing to accept this gift?"

Hatori felt numb. Everything that had just been said…all that pain…What could he do? He wanted them…he wanted to be with them so much that it hurt! But there was always Akito…always that threat…and Akito would make any pain he felt now a hundred times worse.

"Akito would not allow it," Hatori simply said. There, that was logical enough.

Ayame slowly turned from Shigure's chest, eyes shining maliciously. He slowly stalked towards the dragon, his face set in a blank expression. He stood before Hatori, looking down on him. The doctor simply blinked up at him. He suddenly crouched and his hand darted out, gripping Hatori's shirt collar, pulling their faces dangerously close, and startling the dragon.

"Do I look like I give a DAMN about Akito," Aya said coldly, each word venomous, eyes glaring and deadly. Hatori froze in the face of this might…he was afraid of Ayame and what his calm wrath could hold. Then, to the doctor's relief, Aya slowly closed his eyes and took deep controlled breaths, visibly relaxing. He slowly looked up at Hatori as he released the shirt collar. "I just want to be happy…with you, Tori-san." Ayame leaned in and gave Hatori a chaste kiss before wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulders and burying his face in his neck. "And I am not giving you up a second time."

Ayame's hold tightened around Hatori, keeping him from moving. The usually calm dragon found himself trembling in Ayame's arms, unsure of what to do or say. Apparently Ayame did not fear Akito's wrath because he had suffered something more terrible than the head of the clan could threaten. Ayame had nothing to lose, except Hatori… and that lay in the said one's hands. Shigure quietly made his way over to the silent pair. Ayame's face buried in the taller man's neck gave nothing away, but Hatori stared straight forward, wide eyed. The dog could see the quivering around the dragon's eyes. He knew how he could end this. The writer took his place behind Hatori and gently took the shaken man's head in his hands. He turned that terrified face upwards to look at him.

"Hari, let go," Shigure whispered as he lowered his lips to meet the other man's. They met in a soft kiss before it was broken by a sob from Hatori. Something in Shigure's simple words broke the stoic man. Could he really let go of such a terrible past? Or was it the past that held him? Could he take this risk? Did he was to venture out into the unknown and face imminent emotional peril? Did they love him that much? Yes. He loved them. They loved him. He felt guilty, relieved, frightened, and comforted all at the same time, and it was just too much to handle at once. He rocked back and forth in Ayame's arms, which were soon joined by the strong arms of Shigure. He let go of everything that plagued him into the understanding arms of his beloved friends. He finally let go of all the pain , all the frustration, and years of guilt as tears to be washed away. And somewhere between the tears and sobs, the Trio wound up on Hatori's futon, said owner sandwiched between his companions as they held him. They held him until he fell into an exhausted sleep. But they didn't care, they watched the sleeper through the night, and for the first time in a long time a peaceful expression donned his hard features. They were happy, they were content…he was finally theirs again.

* * *

Yeah, I know some of you are probably going "Why the blurky hell is Ayame acting so serious?"

Well, the truth is, I see him as a very deep, passionate man. I see the goofy act as sort of a cover-up of what he's really like, although I do see him as a clown anyway!! If that makes sense…Also, I think the whole obeying Hatori thing only goes so far, because Aya is a very strong willed person and he'll get what he wants. YEAH! SO THERE! I guess this is Aya through my eyes, and if you don't like it then go suck on wax fruit!!

Anyhoo, this is a warning for y'all who don't dig the Mabudachi pretties doing explicit things to each other, the next chapter is probably going to be smutful! ^_^ Good times!!


	3. Finally!

Author: Naria Lacour de Fanel

Story: Forgotten Memories, Healing Blossoms Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, don't sue, peruse.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: No spoilers just some man sex. Mmmm….Mabudachi man sex…

Author's notes: Here it is after a year and a half!!! WHOO HOO!! Sometimes I hate my procrastinating ass…

* * *

It was hot…

Far too hot to stay asleep…

Asleep?

Why was he asleep? And why was it so bloody warm?!

What was that noise? Someone breathing…

Hatori shot up out of his slumber in surprise only to find himself positioned between his two best friends…

Why was he asleep with them?

But before he could do much more pondering, Shigure sat up and roughly pulled the dragon down between the two again. Hatori didn't resist. He was actually comforted by Ayame's arms suddenly wrapped around him and Shigure pressed along the length of his body. Why had he denied himself of this for so long, when it felt so right?

Being in the arms of these two made him feel so wonderful that words could never describe such contentment. He finally felt at peace, like the world didn't matter so long as these two held him. It had always been this way, but he could never accept it. It was wrong for a man to love another man, let alone two men! That is why he sought out Kana…the true reason. He really did love her with all his heart, but she could never give him this contentment, for she could never hold him. She also accepted him for who he was, which was something he rarely felt…except with Shigure and Ayame. That is why he loved them. No matter the circumstances, the challenges, the behaviors…they always accepted Hatori for who he was. This was the greatest gift anyone could give the doctor, that was all he ever wanted. And he had it here, with his dearest friends.

Hatori relaxed into their embrace, savoring the feel of it. He knew he could let go now.

He had to. He wanted to.

He did.

He did not protest when Shigure began to nibble on his neck; he enjoyed it, rewarding the writer with slight purring. Shigure only bit harder, drawing a gasp from the suppressed Hatori. The doctor was stunned for a moment, startled by the sudden pain and pleasure. Shigure bit again, but before Hatori's next gasp could escape his lips, his mouth was plundered by a hungry Ayame. The sight of seeing his two loves finally come together excited the snake greatly, and he couldn't just sit by idly and let Shigure tease Hatori alone, now could he? (A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAGHAH! Aren't trios great?)

Oh yes, this was heaven…

Hatori let himself go and kissed Aya back with as much hunger as the snake put forth! Ayame was not ready for such eagerness, and it surprised him. He wanted to laugh, but perhaps that wasn't that best thing for the moment. Aya surrendered to Hatori whilst Shigure began his own plundering…The writer slowly unbuttoned the doctor's shirt, kissing the exposed flesh of Hatori's chest as he went. This drew a pleasured gasp from Hatori, which Aya quickly quieted with his sweet mouth. Shigure worked quickly to remove the offending shirt as his lightly kissed the smooth plane of Hatori's stomach. And they all knew THAT was his weak spot. Hatori's back arched in response to the butterfly kisses. Aya wanted some of this action, so he joined Shigure in torturing Hatori's sensitive abs! The doctor was excited and angry at the same time. He could never figure out why his stomach was his weakest spot, and these kisses were torture! He reluctantly let out a moan, which drove the other two wild!

"Oh, Tori, you sound so sweet when you do that," Ayame purred. But before Hatori could reply, Shigure jumped in.

"Well, yes, but I like this one better," the dog snickered. He dipped his head back down to Hatori's stomach and slowly ran his tongue just under the band of the doctor's slacks. The dragon yelped (A/N: Yes, he yelped like a frightened little school girl!) and then promptly glared at his friend as if he were going to murder him.

"Yes, I like that one, too," Aya grinned.

Hatori, being fed up with being made fun of, was about to get up and leave. Aya, sensing this, grabbed Hatori's wrists and pinned them to the mattress above his head. Try as he might, the dragon couldn't break the designer's surprisingly strong hold. Aya leaned over the surprised doctor and whispered into his ear.

"No, no, Tori, you are finally ours and we are not letting you go until we have finished with you," the snake purred seductively. "And we're not done, are we Gure?"

"I don't think so, since his pants are still on," Shigure answered. "But that can be remedied." And with one big yank from Shigure, the doctor's pants were gone, along with anything he might have been wearing underneath! However, Hatori was still helpless to his friend's advances…and somewhere, in a hidden part of his soul, he felt he enjoyed it!

"And now, let the fun commence," Shigure chuckled evilly and retook his position near the dragon's hips. He roughly grabbed said hips and pinned them forcefully into the mattress. Hatori replied with an indignant grunt, but was quieted by the gentle ministrations of Aya's tongue to his chest.

This was it…

Hatori was dead.

He must have died somewhere after that first kiss because this was heaven and these were angels attending to him! Their tongues expressed their devotion, their hands soothed and placated, their voices moaned in supplication to their faith! Distantly, Hatori heard someone giggling, forwardly he felt the giddy warmth Aya's soft body had been providing had vanished. He foggily looked around for that missing body and found said body currently stripping to the cat-calls of the occupant straddling his lower body. Though, to call it stripping would be a crude analogy, and Aya could never crude in any aspect of his life…It was more of a graceful shrug of those finely sculpted shoulders to send that airy robe to rest in the crook of his delicate arms and reveal his pale and lovely back, followed a seductive swaying of those luscious hips to cause the garmet to precariously cling on the slight curve of said luscious hips, and finally ended with an elegant sashay with his long and supple legs to send the offending garment cascading to the ground where it lay in a defeated heap like a scorned lover. It was a hypnotic display of seduction that made Hatori's brain pine poetically, and he wondered what could have inspired this newfound appreciation and loquaciousness dedicated to the male form…But then Aya turned around and Hatrori's newfound articulate personality was squished under the heavy foot of his new drive, Lust. Of course, if his brain had been able to think past the word "want", he would have said that Aya was gorgeous, beyond compare, pale perfection, and a multitude of flattering things that could never really do the snake justice. But the look in Aya's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Aya was thinking "want", too.

Again, there was that distant feeling of hearing something, but forwardly, Hatori felt, not heard, FELT! something that made him uncharacteristically scream to the heavens for mercy and rip his eyes away from the embodiment of male beauty before him! He had never endured such a terrible and yet pleasurable sensation in all his years…Suddenly, it ended and he was left sweating, panting, and wanting more! Of course, looking for the source of this pleasure did nothing to calm the raging thing inside him that demanded rutting and lots of it! Oh no, seeing Shigure's satisfied expression hovering mere centimeters above what made Hatori a definite male was not helping. Nor did it help that the dog was sensually licking his lips and made half attempts to bring that soft pink tongue back to it's intended course of action. Hatori could just MAKE Shigure do it again, but that wouldn't be very polite…Then again, when Shigure decided to tempt fate yet again by sharing a warm breath with that sensitive organ, Hatori moved to thow all propriety to the winds but was stopped by sinewy hands wound around his wrists again. He almost grunted in frustration, but then looked up into his captor's eyes and remembered that this captor was "wanting" too.

"Not yet, Haa-san," Ayame breathily chided. "It's only fair that you watch Gure now…"

Gure? Gure?! Gure was supposed to be giving him back that taste of pleasure he longed for! But instead, Shigure was literally standing over him, feet planted to each side of the dragon's prone body, clad in his typical baggy yukata. However, the writer's long fingers lovingly caressed his own chest as they wound their way to the sloppily tied sash that was the only restraint between the world and Shigure's tender flesh. The sash came undone, as did the robe, and so did Hatori. If Ayame was the embodiment of male beauty, then Shigure was the embodiment of male simplicity. From the shaggy hair that fell into his lust clouded eyes, to the defined and slightly heaving pectorals, to the flat and enticing plains of his stomach, Shigure was addictingly beautiful in his simplicity! And again, just when Hatori began to question his train of thought, that nagging "want" took over.

Next he knew, Ayame's gorgeous face was lowering to his and tender lips were pressing against his own. The next moment, the kiss became ravenous on both sides and that screaming pleasure took him over as Shigure's lips and descended upon Hatori's demanding sex! The dragon could not suppress his moans, nor the hunger that threatened to consume him if he did not find release and soon! So enraptured by his loves' mouths, he did not notice slicked fingers slipping into his body, nor did he notice Aya's cries as he prepared himself.

Hatori did, however notice a slight discomfort when Shigure slipped a third finger into him, so much, in fact, that he broke his prolonged and vicious kiss with the snake. And THEN he captured the sight of Ayame (his beautiful Ayame) preparing himself as he straddled Hatori's stomach. It didn't matter to him how or when Aya had gotten there, but it did matter to a very excited part of his anatomy that he was in fact there doing what he was doing! Hatori thought it would have been physically impossible, and being a doctor he SHOULD know, but he felt himself get harder.

Hatori cried out again and was rewarded by a movement of bodies and euphoria was delivered. Ayame tenderly guided Hatori into his body as Shigure gently guided his own body into Hatori. Any thought Hatori had before of heaven was blown away as he felt a wave of content satisfaction and blissful joy sweep over his body in a violent, and yet soothing, rush that brought tears to his eyes. As he filled and was being filled he felt that connection he shared with these two men grow and solidify in intense proportions with each thrust and each cry. The pleasure was too much for one man, but he endured it, he rode it out like Aya was riding him and he let himself scream as he was wont. That primal part of him took over as he thrust into the willing body above him to the rhythm of the man pounding into him. It was probably the best moment of his life… but it was decidedly the best moment of his life when he, with a mighty and heartfelt expression of "I LOVE YOU!", came to the twin echoes of the same.

The blossoms collapsed into a panting heap of sweat and limbs to lounge in the postcoital euphoria. Hatori found himself planting kisses of reverence into silver and black hair, even as their common teasing banter began again. But it was alright, it only meant things were as they were supposed to be. Somehow, they would make this work. Somehow they would be free, so all there was was to live for the day and cherish every moment he had with these two from this day forth.

"My turn next?" Aya chirped merrily, even if his voice was a little thick from screaming. Which of course broke Hatori out of his revelrie.

"If that's what you want," Hatori sighed with a slight smile and made to sit up, but he was pushed back down by a delicate hand.

"No, no, Haa-san you stay right where you are," Ayame purred. "I was talking to Gure!"

However, Shigure was already crawling into Hatori's lap, lewdly rubbing his ass against the dragon's reawakening erection. Ayame dutifully took his place between Hatori's legs and kissed his inner thighs. The writer impishly grinned over his shoulder, shared the same grin with Hatori and planted a sloppy kiss on the doctor's mouth.

"Ready for round two, Tori?"

Oh yeah, he was going to cherish every moment…

* * *

Erm…

Before I get diced to pieces by flames, this wasn't meant to be an epic. It was most assuredly meant to be short and sweet, and a little steamy. I don't think I could write an epic about the Mabudachi Trio…I don't have that kind of time or patience. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE these three, I just can't do them justice and I get tired of reading my crappy attempts to try! I tried my hardest with this one. Can you tell it was at least a year between writing chapters 2 and 3? I look back at my old writing style and want to rip my own fingers off…The thing is, I can't rewrite! It won't come to me!! ARGH!! Oh well, suffer well!! ^_^

___________________

Yup. I was (am) a spaz.


End file.
